


Laundry

by Passions



Series: Tarnished Hearts [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions/pseuds/Passions





	Laundry

A week or so after the incident with the shoes on the Shopping Network, Gold had retaken his duties with the washer&dryer and the ironing board. 

Since sh’d started staying with them, Belle had taken over the laundry, her way of expressing gratitude and repaying them for letting her live with them. And she enjoyed doing it, so Gold hadn’t stopped her.

But a couple of days ago, Gold had found Belle sitting on the tiled floor of the laundry room, picking pills off of one of Kathryn’s cardigans. When he’d asked her what was wrong she’d whispered something about the pills being ‘sweater babies that no one loved’.

He had taken her off of laundry duty after that, and she hadn’t minded too much, which he was grateful for. Besides that he knew that it was starting to hurt her back to bend over to get at the clothes in the dryer or the basket and he didn’t like her or Kathryn doing anything that put them in more pain than they were already in.

And since it was mostly his clothes that needed the ironing, it was only logical that he should be the one to do that as well.

Belle and Kathryn needed rest, and he had enjoyed doing his laundry and Kathryn’s before Belle came along. He wasn’t unhappy to return to it.


End file.
